


The Blast Babes

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, Explosions, F/F, Futanari, Girlfriends - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Pandora was the greatest thing to ever happen to Moze - all because she met her girlfriends. Together she, Tiny Tina and Gaige are a special group of demolitionists, blowing up bandit camps in between wild threeway fuck sessions. RESPECT THE BLAST BABES, NARCS!





	The Blast Babes

The Blast Babes  
-by Drace Domino

“And in five...four...three...fuck it, now!” Tiny Tina could always be counted on to never let a countdown count...down. It was one of the reasons they both loved her so much. As the blonde pressed down on the plunger a massive explosion rocked the horizon, and massive torrents of flame erupted in the distance. The bandit camp that hosted all of those explosions soon became a riotous calamity of flaming psychos screaming, explosive barrels buckling and popping, and that sweet, sweet sound of loot falling to the ground. As the bandit camp was wreathed in flame and carnage and smoke and rubble, on the nearby hillside three women celebrated in glorious fashion.

“Fuck yes!” Moze jumped to her feet, pounding her fists in the general direction of her crotch. On each motion she thrust her hips forward, accenting each motion with a word. “I! Am! Rock! Fucking! Hard! Right! Now!”

“Smash the system of chaos with more chaos! Chaos rules over chaos!” Gaige hopped up to her feet in similar celebration, throwing devil horns with her mechanical hand and roaring with delight. “Anarchy foreverrrrrrr! You might be the psychos, but we’re the psychos that make psychos go psycho! You hear me, dead corpses?!”

“Yaaaaah, that’s right, uh!” Tiny Tina joined the others, sliding in between them and slipping into a grinding dance. She had come a long way from the days when the “Tiny” part was a qualifier - now every bit the adult that Moze and Gaige were, Tina was every bit as crazy as she once was. Only now, she could carry more explosives. As she danced with her hands held above her head, worming her body back and forth in between Gaige and Moze’s, her voice joined the harmony as the smoke from the bandit camp began to billow. “Uh! That’s right! We’re da Blast Babes! Da Blast Babes! We gonna burn / we gonna burn / we gonna burn da whole damn planet!”

Another bandit camp gone, and another spot secure for the good people of Pandora. The people that, wisely so, had long since stopped acting the self-appointed Blast Babes to enter their city proper. It was a good decision that not even Moze, Gaige, or Tina could argue against - there was no denying that when the three of them got together, things blew up pretty quick. People, buildings, skags...it didn’t really matter. They just liked destroying shit.

And thankfully, Pandora had an abundance of shit.

“Hey Lilith, hey lamby chops, dis your girl Tina~” The blonde was still wriggling between the other two as she chatted into her comm link. The dance itself was getting more than a little lewd, with Gaige in front of her and teasing her mechanical hand down Tina’s chest and Moze right behind, holding her hips and giving her bumps from behind to show just how hard she really was. Tiny managed to keep mostly on focus, letting ground control know what the score was. “If those bandits in Pisswagon Quarry are still alive, then they’re hella mad ‘cause their body parts is allllll the way on the other side of Pandora, girl.”

“We figured, Tina.” Lilith’s voice sounded far more restrained than the enthusiastic voice of the eager young pyromaniac. “We felt the impact all the way back here.”

“Oh dayum, girl, really? Lilith baby, I know I make the ground move for you, so it’s time we stop dancin’ around pretending that I don’t get you wetter than a skag sack on a hot da-”

“We’ve got a new target for you.” Lilith quickly cut her off with the only bit of information that could ever stop Tina’s awkward advances: the chance to blow up more shit. “It’s not too far away from your current location. I’ll send the details over to your ECHO device, and you can hit it hard in the morning. Looks like it’s a Maliwan scouting party, so be careful.”

“Hey. Hey Tina. Tina.” Moze beamed, leaning in so she could join the conversation. Her helmet bumped up against the blonde’s pigtails, parting them as her mouth drifted near Tina’s ear. “Tell Lilith how hard I am right now.”

“Yo Lil, Moze’s dick is like a loader bot’s arm! Girl ‘bout to bust through her pants right into my little tiny buuuuut--” She paused, looked from Moze, to Gaige, and then back again. “--tocks. Huh. She hung up on me!”

“What a fuckin’ narc!” Gaige finally interjected, popped back and folded her arms across her chest. “All we do for these fucking people, and they can’t even stay on the line for a bit of phone sex?! They’re basic is what they are! Why, I bet they’d all rather be sitting around in a little pink house with a picket fence without any psychos or gunpowder or chaos or anything! How’d Lilith get so hot when she’s so lame? Does she even have a pussy? Or does she just have a note down there that says ‘Sorry, no fun, I’m too lame?’”

The exchanges between the three girls continued like that even as they started to pack up their gear. The Blast Babes personally travelled light, stopping at various depots along the way to restock their explosives, but mostly living out of the back of their bandit technical that had been heavily, heavily modified. Chunky armor plating that Moze had picked up during her time with Vladof, rear and front flamethrowers installed by Tina, and a mobile digistruct tower Gaige put there so they could summon Deathtrap on the go even if her arm was damaged.

It was a big, hulking, ugly machine that could tear through practically anything like a strong breeze across rakk nuts - and every part of it screamed who owned it. Spray painted as such, it was almost sweet in that fashion. Amidst the various curse words, the anarchy symbols, and pictures of bunny heads with X’s for eyes there was something a bit sentimental on the hood - three handprints in a line. The technical wasn’t just the Blast Babes’ ride, it was their home. It was where they ate, where they slept, where they relaxed, and where they spent time together as a family.

And most importantly, it was where they had all of their rough, dirty sex. The only proper celebration activity after roasting dozens of bandits in hellish fire. 

***

“You weren’t kidding, Moze! I could pound out the dents in Deathtrap’s frame with this thing!” Gaige giggled, pawing her hands across the soldier’s offered cock. While her flesh fingers held the base of Moze’s shaft her mechanical hand slithered all the lower, cupping her balls within that smooth metal grip, rolling her fingers gently back and forth. Usually, people were afraid to let Gaige hold their dicks or finger their pussies with her mech arm - but not her girls. That kind of chicken shit attitude had no place within the Blast Babes. “Hey T! You going to help me with this monster, or what?”

“Hold them panties, girl, I’ll be witchoo in a sec!” Tiny Tina was hanging over the seat leading into the front of the bandit technical, her bare ass exposed as she rummaged. As Moze leaned back with a pleased smile on her face, it gave her the chance to survey her partners - the two girls that she had fallen for as hard as she possibly could. Both of them were nearly naked, stripped free of everything but their sneakers and a few other accessories - most of which never came off. Gaige’s goggles on her forehead and Roland’s bandanna around Tina’s arm were mainstays, permanent additions to their look every bit as much as Moze’s tattoos were. As the soldier leaned back she let a hand drop to Gaige’s red hair, grasping one of her pigtails as she gently led her towards her dick. The other merely stretched out, unable to resist pinching a sizeable handful of Tina’s ass between her thumb and forefinger. “Yeeeooooch, bitch! Always so impatient! Don’t worry girl, you’ll get your little T-Dawg wrapped around that big ol’ hog soon enough, I never leave you hangin’!”

True enough. Nearly every night, the Blast Babes’ transport was rocking. It had gotten to the point that Gaige had to service the shocks every week, just to make sure the whole damn thing didn’t fall apart in the middle of their fun. Even now they squeaked as Tina flopped forward once more, dragging her naked figure away from the front seat and holding up the item she had been rummaging around for: an old vintage holo-camera.

“Heads up, Mozey-Moze!” Tina called out, tossing the camera to the soldier before flopping down to her knees. She joined Gaige with a giggle, threading her fingers across the other side of the woman’s shaft, interlocking fingers with the inventor as she snapped her head forward and kissed her on the cheek. While Moze handled the camera and stretched it high above the three of them, all three girls turned to face it with massive smiles. While Moze began to speak she moved her opposite hand into frame, making a peace sign - a symbol that was more than just a little ironic for their trio.

“Okay girls, another job well done!” Moze beamed, and tilted the camera just to make sure they were all in frame. “Smile like you think we’ll live long enough for the scrapbook to mean anything!”

“We’ll never die! Break the system of mortality! Rock the vote! Raaaaaaage!” Gaige managed to throw devil horns and make a frantic, chaotic face in the split second before the camera’s flash went off, just like every time. It wouldn’t be a Blast Babes scrapbook photo if Gaige didn’t look like an absolute lunatic, with her tongue dangling out and her eyes manic and crazed.

As soon as the ceremonial picture was taken, Moze tossed the camera aside and flopped straight down onto her ass. It brought her a little closer to her girlfriends as they started to spread out, Tina on one side and Gaige on the other. Whether they ended up on Moze’s right or left wasn’t merely coincidence, but their designated seats - on the right side of Moze’s cock, Tiny Tina’s name was tattooed. On the left side, Gaige’s. They were far from the only tattoos she was sporting with their names, and meant a damn bit more to her than the Vladof branding down her left arm.

In days past, Vladof owned her. Now...it was just these two crazy bitches. Moze leaned back in the seat, wearing nothing more than her combat helmet and boots, and happily threaded her fingers into the hair of each of her girlfriends while they serviced her. Both Tina and Gaige were eagerly licking her up and down, sometimes trying to mirror each other’s motions while sometimes going freestyle, and the whole time Gaige’s mechanical hand continued to playfully fondle her sack with a surprisingly delicate grip. As Moze enjoyed the sandwich her arms stretched out to wrap around the lengths of their kneeling bodies, and soon found her hands working between their thighs so she could ease fingers into each soaked pussy at the same instant.

Playful murmuring came from the pair as Moze swung her hips from side to side to let her cock playfully slap them, and Tina looked up with a massive grin and ribbons of spit connecting her smile not only to Moze’s cock, but to the soft, pink lips of the other girl.

“How you gon’ do us today, Mama Bear?” She cooed, and pressed her hips back to allow Moze to drive her fingers a little bit deeper. “You wanna put it in Gaige’s ass and then my mouth? Gaige pussy, then my pussy, and then mouth, mouth, pussy? Ass, ass, titties, ass?”

“Let’s just play it by ear.” Moze responded with a smirk, and stretched her shoulders out as she relaxed. They had done another damn fine job destroying bandits for the Crimson Raiders, and they earned themselves an evening of relaxing fun. There was no rush for the trio - they had all night to savor the experience of their unique relationship. As the two continued to work on Moze’s cock the soldier finally pulled Gaige’s hair by the pigtails, pulling her hand free from the mechromancer’s slit to collect those locks of soft red hair. Using them as a leash, she yanked the girl’s head to position her mouth squarely over her tip, and then gently pushed down while she thrust herself forward.

Gaige giggled as her lips spread and her mouth was speared atop that enormous tip, letting her tongue flatten as it pushed deeper and deeper to the point that it bulged her throat. Once she had her lips sealed at the base of Moze’s cock Tina got involved, stretching her head a little further so she could give Gaige a few affectionate kisses across the bulge. After the moments of tender attention she slipped her mouth down to replace Gaige’s mechanical hand on Moze’s sack, her tongue stretching out and beginning to worship those heavy balls just as she did so very, very often. The three girls were all equals in their relationship, but Moze’s tattooed prick was something unique between them - and that meant that the other two were always eager to spoil it for attention.

With Gaige deepthroating her cock and Tiny Tina licking layers of spit across her balls, Moze naturally didn’t last very long. The soldier’s helmet dipped slightly over her brow as she gave a sudden and startled gasp, and her impressive unit started to throb and pulse with pleasure while her climax began. An aching groan rolled through the back of her throat as she started to unload, and she could hear the sounds of shared giggling from her lap as the two girls realized just what was happening. Gaige was gulping and slurping and sucking down as much as she could, but when the overflow became too great Tina was there to joyfully lick at the streaks of cum oozing down from the corners of her lips, slurping them straight from the still-twitching member.

It was a nice and relaxing climax for their first bit of fun for the evening, and Moze was left with a satisfied smile spread across her face in the aftermath. She finally pulled a hand up to adjust the rim of her helmet, and in doing so she could pick up the scent of Gaige’s pussy still clinging to her fingers. With a click of her tongue she drew the attention of her dual girlfriends, and as Gaige and Tina looked up with cum slathered across their faces, finally decreed just where they’d begin. 

“Tina, babe, I think you’re first.” She beamed, and bobbed her head to gesture for the blonde to hop on. “But don’t worry, Gaige, we’ve got just the spot for you.”

The girls quickly slipped into position, but not before they both greedily swallowed the cum they had already claimed. Gaige was enjoying the motherload of her efforts and enjoyed gulping down the biggest payload of cum, but there was no jealousy in Tiny Tina - not when she was going to be the first one to ride Moze’s cock. Gaige even helped her get into position, pushing hands to her waist and assisting her in slipping a leg up and over Moze’s lap. Tina slithered into a cowgirl position facing the soldier, and she hovered over her cock until Gaige slid her mechanical hand downward to grasp that slick, throbbing shaft. It was a good thing she had triple-waterproofed her arm, with the kind of things they got up to it was damn near a requirement.

“Alright, down ya go!” Gaige grinned, and as soon as she saw Tina start to descend she began to lift herself forward. “And up I go!” Just as quickly as Tina, Gaige shoved herself into her own position. Her sneakers pressed to either side of the car seat as she stood hovering over the other two, standing straight up in the back of the car so her ass was presented to Tina’s face and her pussy to Moze’s. Her mechanical hand moved down to brace atop Moze’s helmet while the human one reached down to grasp one of Tina’s pigtails, and she wiggled playfully back and forth as she waited for the attention she was promised. “Okay, you two! Tina, don’t you dare take all her cum, I want to get a ride soon, too!”

“Don’t worry Gaige baby, honey, doll~” Tina giggled, just as her palms slapped against Gaige’s ass. Her fingers dug deep as she squeezed the inventor’s rump, slowly parting the cheeks to expose the tiny entrance hiding within. With a playful smile and a cheerful wink Tina assured Gaige she wouldn’t gobble up every last drop, but in truth, she couldn’t promise that. Moze was throbbing pretty damn hard inside of her, after all! “Even if I milk our Mama Bear dry, you know I ain’t never gonna leave you hangin’! Now hush on up, those lips are prettiest when they’re moanin’!”

Tina giggled as she thrust her head forward, pressing her mouth square against Gaige’s rump and letting her tongue dangle forward. It mirrored Moze’s motion as she went for Gaige’s slit, and soon the mechromancer was left assaulted on both sides, ensured that even though Tina was grinding atop Moze’s cock that she was far, far from neglected. The two women threw themselves into their work with gusto, tongues dipping deep and furious against Gaige’s holes, only pausing in their motions when they stole a kiss between her thighs, briefly swapping the flavor they had collected. As they worked Tiny Tina’s slender little body continued to ride her girlfriend’s rod, bouncing up and down with eagerness and delight and letting that enormous, tattooed member thread her down to the core each time. The Blast Babes fucked often and they fucked hard, and that evening was no exception.

Their bandit technical squeaked louder and louder as it rode the shocks, all thanks to the combined force of Tina’s bouncing and Moze’s steady thrusting from below in her attempt to stuff her dick as far into the blonde as she could. For Gaige, the thing basically became a bucking bronco, and she soon had to release her grip on her girlfriends’ hair so she could snap her hands against the rear bar behind the back seat, holding on while she convulsed. It was one thing to keep her balance on a rocking truck and another to do it while her pussy and ass here practically worshipped by her partners’ hungry, greedy tongues.

“Aww, fuck yeah! You two bitches are the best!” Gaige cackled, and wasn’t shy about thrusting herself back and forth. At one point she grinded forward so hard that Moze struggled to claim a few gasps of breath, and the next she spared a hand to hold Tina’s blonde hair and jam her face harder against her ass, making her lick all the wilder and wetter. The mechromancer’s voice carried over the horizon and she let nothing loose, screaming and squealing and having herself quite the enjoyable time. Untethered, uninhibited, and completely free - that was the way the Blast Babes fucked. The bandit technical kept rocking wildly as Moze fucked Tina harder and harder, and Gaige’s screams continued until she caught something from the corner of her eyes. Off in the distance, heading their way - another bandit vehicle, packed with psychos.

“Oh shiiiiiit babes, we got more friends a’comin’!” Gaige beamed, and slung her goggles down over her eyes. “You two keep at it, I got this!”

Moze and Tiny both chuckled around their mouthful of pussy and ass, respectively. Gaige didn’t move a single step out of place, but she did lunge forward far enough to lock her hands around the controls to the turret mounted on the back of the technical. Soon the thing shook from the impact of bullets firing away, and the air flooded with the furious scream of ammunition rioting towards its target. Even though a few stray bullets were being fired back at them none of the girls seemed to particularly mind, and it even made Tina and Moze both fuck and slurp all the harder and wetter.

“Mwaaa ha ha haaaa! I am the alpha! The omega! The bitch that makes your ugly psycho babies orphans!” Gaige’s voice was maniacal, her tongue dangling from her lips and her naked figure bouncing from the recoil of every shot. Bam, bam, bam! The turret continued to scream into the evening as she pelted the psycho vehicle with gunfire, slowing its advance, dropping a few psychos that were hanging on the sides, and completely obliterating its shields. When Gaige saw some of the bandits ditch from the wagon and start to make a run for it, she merely flexed out her mechanical arm and activated the digistruct technology, bringing Deathtrap to life right outside their car. “Go get ‘em, bot! Bring mama their masks so I can spank my sluts with ‘em!”

Just another night for the Blast Babes. Deathtrap whirred joyfully as he sent about his grim work, chasing down the stragglers with his digistruct claws and his (occasionally) effective electricity attack. The whole time Gaige continued to gun down the vehicle itself, and she could tell from the shaking that it was getting close to popping. Just like her, just like Moze, and just like Tina.

Blowing shit up was just like getting off - pound away hard enough, and it’d all eventually explode.

“Yea-ea-eaaah!” Gaige roared, just as she felt her peak crashing into her. “Never fuck with three horny lunatics, you dumb fuckin’ skagsuckers!” When the bandit technical exploded, there was a flash of light and a billowing tower of flame, complete with the screams of psychos and bandits immediately igniting on fire. But at that point, neither Gaige, Tina, or Moze could particularly care about them, since the noise of that explosion was all they needed to shatter in climax together.

Tiny Tina’s mouth was practically buried against Gaige’s ass while she spasmed, though she could tell the sound of unlucky fools caught in hellish flame from a mile away. She spasmed and squirted and twitched with gleeful delight, and as she did so her pussy managed to squeeze Moze’s tattooed prick to a peak of her own. Tina hadn’t even begun to come down from her peak by the time she felt those thick bursts of cum flooding her, pumping deep into that little slit as Moze grabbed her hips and forced her all the way down. She made sure to hilt Tiny Tina the entire time she pumped her load into her, unleashing squirt after squirt even as the two of them kept working at Gaige’s holes.

Holes that, in that moment, were about as sensitive as they had ever been. Blowing up a bandit car and watching Deathtrap disintegrate motherfuckers was the perfect entertainment for Gaige as her girlfriends serviced her, and her knees began to violently buckle as it happened. She treated Moze to a sudden squirt of her juice that she was helpless to control, splattering her glaze across the helmet and then coating the soldier’s face. As that thrilling, thrashing climax shook through her Gaige’s knees soon gave out and she suddenly fell straight down, landing with a thud in Moze’s lap in the aftermath of her peak.

She didn’t land painfully - nor did she land unexpectedly. As Gaige’s body tumbled straight down between them, Moze was all prepared to catch her, snatching hands around her waist and letting Gaige easy down atop her. With Tina on her cock and Gaige on her belly, the fit and athletic soldier couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. Gaige’s juice dripped from the rim of her helmet, her cock was still being spastically milked by Tina’s twitching cunt, and the two girls Moze loved was right there in front of her. The pigtailed redhead master of machines, and her blonde bombshell with bombshells. Though they were all recovering from the aftermath of the opening ceremonies of the evening, Moze stretched her arms out and around both girls, pulling them into a sandwiched hug that squished Gaige between them and made them feel all the closer.

“I love you crazy fucking bitches.” The soldier flashed a massive smile, cuddling them in a fashion that would’ve been adorable, were it not for the carnage that seemed to follow them. The other two quickly murmured their agreement as they pressed in close, with Tiny Tina pressing a line of kisses across Gaige’s back and the mechromancer grinding her hips between them. The brief moment of peace and tranquility between the trio was a rare moment of tenderness - something they weren’t known to often share outside of the seconds needed to catch their breath, while cum seeped out of one of their slits or Moze’s cock was still raw and sensitive. Sure enough, they didn’t make it more than a minute or two of tender cuddling before the soldier’s cock started to twitch once more, and the grip of Tina’s cum-filled pussy proved to be a bit too tempting to resist. The first announcement that Moze was ready for more came as the soldier gave a slow pump from below, driving her cock deep into that already well-fucked slit and stirring the cream within, and it was enough that Tina lifted her head and giggled.

“Gaige. Robo-cutie. Sweet nerd pussah~” She whispered in a playful, melodic voice as she nipped at Gaige’s throat. “Big ol’ Moze is ready and willing again. How you want it, babydoll? How you want Mama Bear to fuck you like Dahl fucked this planet?” Gaige, with her eyes bright and her grin stretching from ear to ear, loudly cried out while her mechanical fist thrust itself into the air.

“Break me in half!” She called out, her voice frantic and wild. “As hard as you can get, Moze! Tear into me like a skag into a steak!”

Moze and Tina merely exchanged grins, and Tina offered a smooch to the back of Gaige’s head.

“Dat’s my girl.” She cooed. “Dat’s my rough lovin’ slutty fuckdoll girl~”

***

Moze endeavored to give Gaige exactly what she wanted. The redhead was soon pushed into one of the most awkward of positions - a full-nelson that at the same time pushed her face down against the backseat of the bandit technical. Her head was lunged forward and her legs were pulled up to the point that her knees were resting near the sides, just as Moze’s powerful arms threaded underneath them before her hands braced to the back of Gaige’s head. The position left her prone and helpless with her lower half free for Moze’s pleasure, and even the act of being strained in such a position was enough to make her whimper and wail. All that before Tina even slid a hand underneath them, grasping Moze’s cock and guiding it straight to Gaige’s tight, tender ass. 

“Heh. Good choice, sweets.” Moze murmured when she realized where Tina had positioned her dick, and instantly began to thrust. Gaige howled desperately as she was threaded with intense, powerful thrusts that lunged into her at full tilt from the very first motion, sparing her no element of foreplay or tenderness in the heat of the moment. Moze was as strong as they came and her cock was rock hard as she plunged into Gaige’s fuckable little ass, plunging fierce and deep and never once giving her a chance to catch her breath. Tina even soon joined in to help, throwing her naked body against Moze’s back and wrapping arms around her shoulders, bending her legs back so her feet planted against the front seat of the car. With that extra force and momentum she helped Moze thrust all the harder and more intense, and even let her voice cry out in frantic joy as she did so.

“Ahhhh ha ha ha! Take my cock, Gaigey! Take it all the way into your little crankshaft! You my buttslut now, bitch!” Tina cackled and continued in such a fashion, even though she was - at best - merely borrowing Moze to use her as a strap-on. Not that Moze minded. With one girl on her back and the other shrieking into the backseat as she was continually pumped and pounded with dick, Moze couldn’t have been any happier. Her two girlfriends, her two companions in destruction and chaos, her two soulmates on a planet where such things were usually considered impossible. She would’ve cried from happiness, but tears were for pussies, so she’d likely just fire her rocket launcher at some unsuspecting psycho douchebag once they were done.

By the time the girls were finished, the Blast Babes’ technical was going to need another pass at its shocks. Gaige had screeched and squealed and spasmed in squirting climax yet again, and once more Moze had pumped her load deep into one of her beloved bitches. It was some time before they were finished for the night, and both Tina and Gaige each got to enjoy equal time wrapped and stretched around Moze’s length. Ultimately the trio wound up just like they did every night, stretched out in the backseat of the technical with Moze in the center, her arms stretched around the other girls as they all cuddled together to stay warm.

“Mmm...night, babes, gonna go down on you both in the mornin’!” Tina promised, leaning in to kiss both of them on the lips. Gaige and Moze gladly accepted, and shared their own kiss afterwards. Soon Tina yawned and curled up, tucking herself against them all the harder. “Love you, sluuuuuuuts~”

A sentiment that was certainly shared across all three of them. The Blast Babes were probably among Pandora’s most unique pairings, but damned if they didn’t summarize everything that was great - and horrifying - about the untamed planet.

The only thing the three loved more than blowing motherfuckers sky high in a hellish cataclysm of fire...was each other.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Who are you maining in Borderlands 3? Make sure to follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales) for all the cheats, Gearbox news, SHiFT codes, an--no, no, nevermind, that's not me. It's mostly just shitposting and smut. HEY FOLLOW ME FOR SHITPOSTING AND SMUT.


End file.
